love story
by lilliyprater
Summary: magcon. he starts up to be her best friend, but he ends up to be her boyfriend Sebastian and hayes have applications to be in magcon for lilliy and faith they sign READ FOR MORE :"D


chapter one

were home

here's my little love story. it was eight o'clock we arrived California sharp. our house was west to the corner of beach. we got in the house and sat our stuff on the floor as I switched on the light and seb was sitting on my couch I ran to him hugging him as he squeezed me back we were best friends since 1st grade he sat me down as my mom took a picture of us. he grabbed my stuff as we went to my room faith one of my friends that lived with me trailing along with her bags behind us. as he sat my stuff down on my bed he turned to faith "so you live with lilliy now?" she smiled "yea, my parents died in a car reck last year" he kind of frowned "im sorry for your lost" as she nodded "thanks," he quickly tackled me on my bed pinning me down I tried to push him off but I couldn't stop laughing he leaned in and kissed my forehead "I have miss you so much" I smiled "so haven't I " he finally got off of me "do you wanna have a sleep over at my place Hayes will be their" I could tell faiths heart dropped faith had a crush on hayes ever since last year I nodded " okay" we all ran outside but before I got to the door my mom stopped me "where are you going?" I smiled "sleepover at sebs place "she let go of my arm as I dashed out the door into sebs house. his house was right beside mine. we all got in his room as hayes walked in "hey faith" he gently said sitting by her, her eyes widened as him and her converted about their pass. I jumped on sebs back nocking him on his bed I was now on top of him and he was under me, he smiled as I played with his bandana he smirked "I like you" in a whisper I smiled "I love you" he leaned in kissing my lips. was we a thing now I know I liked him for like forever we broke the kiss because faith said "I knew it yall liked each other" hayes and her laughing and talking about some guy who jumped off a bridge. I smiled as I looked in his eyes letting out a breath as he said "wanna go walk on the pier I smiled "of course I got up as he walked behind me ditching faith and hayes the didn't even ask if they could come maybe they wanted time alone to he put me on his back as we walked down to California busy pier we sat down at the end staring at the water as he gently turned my head to his and kissed me slowly but softly I smiled between the kiss as did he "I loved you for like forever" he whispered I smiled "me too " I felt some one push us in I couldn't see the face but we both laughed as we swam to shore we laid under the pier staring at each other we were wet the sea water hitting our toes as I smiled and took my shorts off I had black swim suite under it as he pulled his off he had red boxers I smiled "why didn't they let us get undressed" I took my shirt if I had nothing on except a solid black bikini he smiled " I don't even know" he pulled his shirt over his shoulders laughing at my facial expression. I smiled as it got dark he scooted close to me and wrapped his arms around me "will you go out with me?" I smiled "of course " this time he didn't kiss me I kissed him it was now dark our clothes drying on shore we stared at peoples feet enjoying each others body's touching as faith and hayes walked down with a pair of clothes he whispered in my ear "why do they mess the moment every time " I smiled " I don't even know" they laughed as faith said "yall didn't even see that coming did you" I smirked "no not at all "I snatched the clothes out their hands as me and seb walked to the bathrooms to change I walked in the first stall and he walked in the second pulling his boxers off and a new pair on I took my wet bikini off and put on a bra and panties and some sweat pants with some fuzzy Arizona boots I put on a tank top that had Coca-Cola on the front I walked out and seb moth dropped "I never seen a girl look so good in sweat pants" I smiled and kissed his cheek as he pulled me up setting me on his back giving me a piggy back ride we went out to the front where they had this big pasture we had to walk through me and seb got to the end he looked at me as he shoved me towards him kissing me. we both fell in the brown leafs. I pulled away "why didn't we do this a long time ago?" he smiled "because I didn't think you liked me " I nodded "lets hide from them" he got up pulling me up as we ran for the woods we ran until we got to a cabin an empty cabin he pulled me through the door "Sebastian!" he looked at me "this is my moms old cabin we used to live it every things here'' I smiled as I walked in their was a fire already started the lights were on every thing looked like some one lived here " I planned this for you "I smiled as I sat down "wow thanks seb" he smiled it got cold. when I say cold it got extremely cold I was shacking as he sat next to me with a blanket I wrapped up In it sitting on his lap as he stared in my eyes I leaned in to his warm lips. but then I thought why is it cold its summer? it was like he read my mind "because the a/c is doesn't have control at night because it has solar power and I just turned it on before you came" I nodded "wow seb its almost 9 o'clock " he smiled "you wouldn't mind sleeping here" I shook my head and laid it on his shoulder he turned to my face and smiled "why are you so perfect" I smiled "why are you, girls would die to be in my spot" he smiled and our lips met again as he went to my neck and back up I smiled between his lips then he stopped and rubbed my thy I laid back on his shoulder and drifted to sleep .

Sebastian pov.

I couldn't picture her with me but I knew it had to be, as I whispered in her ear "lilliy, I love you " she didn't answer until I looked at her face she was dead asleep I laughed to myself as I leaned over and fell asleep on the other side of the chair. I woke up and woke lilliy up as I said "lets go" she got up pulling me up as we ran through the woods to get home so no one knew we were alone together and for them to think we did something not so cool but cool If it was with her she crawled through the window onto my bed as I jumped beside her "few that was close " I herd some on at the door as I acted like I was a sleep lilliy hid under the covers who ever it was left she got out to see faith and hayes cuddling by the door I turned to lilliy as she got on top of me holding my wrist down then leaned in but hayes woke up "what are you guys doing" she rolled off the bed hitting the floor jumped up to see if she was okay but she started giggling "nothing hayes" she smiled looking up at me I held a hand out to help her up. "wow quiet the fall"

lilliy pov

I smiled " I know right'' he had kaki skinny jeans on with a grey baseball t-e and some black socks on I grabbed two red bandannas and put one on me and one on him he looked at me and said "I lo-" I finished it "-ve you" hayes smiled "yall are cute" he put his head down by faiths head I smiled and stared out the window to see girls peeking in the window "seb! theirs girls " he smiled and kissed me in front of all his fans then shut the blind I pulled back "they took pictures of us " he smiled "so" I knew we were going to get hate. And he did to. I sat up "let's get out of here" I smiled as I pulled him up grabbing faiths arm wakening her from a deep sleep and pulling her to her feet hayes put her lose hair into place smiling into each others eyes I took sebs wrist walking it to his closet as he pulled a grey shirt out pulling his old on off and walking to his drawers and pulling out some skinny jeans and grab underwear etc. and took a shower as he finished I already took my shower at my house and I had a grey shirt that said "love" and I still had the red bandannas so didn't he, he smiled as he opened his hands to hug me I smiled jumping on him wrapping my legs around him an my hands resting on the back of his neck he pecked my nose and I said "so that's all I get?" he smiled and leaned in and kissed me our lips colliding along perfectly I pushed off because I was out of breath and his dad was behind me "hey dad " he said turning around he spoke Spanish back and forth "he says he's happy for us and today we should go out to town" I smiled " I thought he was going to make me leave" sebs dad turned around "no" he didn't speak English but I guess he understood it faith and hayes were gone "bae where's hayes and faith" my eyes widened we looked at each other and said "no" at the same time they took a shower together we both ran to the door to here laughing I smiled and opened the door hayes was blow drying faiths hair they look so scared "wow yall too" they both were matching they both had black skinny jeans and purple shirts faiths sleeves were folded while hayes just were lame and just normal I looked at faith as she said "oops when can yall knock, and how did you know" seb rolled his eyes "so let me guess yall date to?" hayes nodded "duh," faith took the blow dryer and turned around and kissed hayes I reached for the blow dryer and turned it off as I pushed faith and said "hurry we need to go" seb took my hand dragging me to the room he pushed me in the room I hit his bed as he kissed me and I wrapped my hands around him "babe we need to go " he leaned for my ear "just a little longer" he went down kissing my neck as his hand went up my shirt a little bit he stroked my back leavening electricity behind I bit my lip as he went to my lip then pecked it he got up pulling me up with him as

chapter 2 movies

hayes walked by and we all walked to the movies as we got in line people start to notice who they were as the lady gave us our tickets we ran to the movie before the fans even fanned we ran into the purge 2 sitting in the front I kissed sebs cheek as I whispered "they don't know me or faith we will get the popcorn'' as we walked out I quickly walked to the stand as girls surrounded us "can you sign this'' they screamed before I could movie security made them leave we got the popcorn and drinks and ran to the movie we reached our seats I was out of breath as I handed seb the drinks he put them in ever ones drink holder I herd the girls say "look its Sebastian " I turned around "and im his girlfriend" the short one flicked me off I turned around and kissed seb in front of them to make them regret it seb kissed my neck as I moved my face to his the putting a pice of popcorn in his mouth the girls got so mad they went three seats behind us I smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder but he turned to me "babe I don't wanna stay can we go to the pier" I smiled as I took his hand "lets go" we left faith and hayes and we got our swim suits on I had a blue bikini while he had blue shorts we both grabbed our penny boards and began skating down the hill we held hands like nut balls we stopped as we reached the white sand running down to the water with our boards in our hands he ran in to his waist I ran after him jumping onto him kissing him he held my I didn't want to stop but I had to, because he went under before I let him go I didn't take a breath I just held on to him not caring he went up as I playfully punched him "I didn't take a breath " he smiled and kissed me "did you take a breath now "I smiled between our kiss as I pushed him away and went to shore he fallowed behind me both of us laying out on the beach my phone rang it was my mom "hello" "you will be staying with Sebastian because me and your dad will be leaving for the rest of the summer " "did you ask his dad?" "yes of course you will be touring with him and promises you will stay with him" it felt like I was marring him I smiled and said "yea did you pack my stuff ? " "yes its in his room " "alright bye" I hung up and got on sebs chest I will be living with you till the end of summer " he smiled "I know " I smirked "how?" "she called me when you were gone" I nodded and rolled off him and layed in his arms as long as I could hope is something I love and I hope to never lose him.

chapter three hero

later we went home hayes went home and faith was sleeping on the floor I was on twitter when I got a text from Justin one of my friends to meet up so I did seb was asleep so I went out the window and ran down the pier Justin and some of his friends were down their as I reached them I noticed they were smoking and they were drinking they were all under age I went to leave as Justin grabbed my ankle "I thought you changed" I whispered he let me go "no where are you going" I was half way down the pier when Justin grabbed my shoulder I could tell he was drunk "let me go " he put his hand in my shirt I was now running he was chasing me I ran to the end and fell into some ones arms... sebs arm Justin stopped and walk towards seb "who are you ?" I had my head in sebs chest "im her boyfriend " he walked closer to me I felt him touch my back then jerk away because seb knocked him to the floor seb told me to run but I wasn't leaving him Justin pulled out a knife and went to stab seb but as he went to do it I jumped in front of the knife stabbing me in my side I fell instantly to the floor as Justin looked at me and ran seb held my side calling the police crying I didn't know what happened I looked down to see me bleeding to death I passed out as I saw the ambulance rushing to me I woke up in the hospital seb stood their pacing around I couldn't help but smile "your awake?" I nodded as he lifted up my shirt to see stiches In my side "im fine can we go home please before my mom finds out " he nodded , later the doctor came in "can I go home" the doctor nodded as he printed out prescriptions I got up and felt sore as I held onto seb shoulder he took me down the elevator I threw the papers away not caring sebs eyes widened "I don't need them" he smiled "Justin's in juvenile for tons of stuff so no seeing him around." his dad picked us up as we got home I went to sebs room and got in bed as he got in beside me and turned his t.v on I kissed his shoulder he scooted down them kissed my nose a smiled as I said "really" he leaned in for more as he kissed me again and again until his hand touch my side and I jumped he stopped and said "im sorry" I smiled "its okay , and im sorry for leaving I thought he was changed and I had to see him for myself" I looked down "its okay I know how you felt ," I smiled and fell asleep on his shoulder

*NEXT MORNING*

I woke up to see faith and hayes sitting outside talking I looked over to seb he was still asleep I rolled over to him kissing his nose then looking at his door which was still locked I smiled as I kissed his nose again as I leaned in he opened his eyes "you were up this whole time" he nodded "sure was I enjoyed that though " I playfully hit arm as he leaned in to hug me but I pushed him away and rolled on my side to act like I was sad he looked over me and said " what's wrong" as I turned to sneak attack him "sneak attack" I fell off the bed but before I hit the floor he grabbed my hands and pulled me on the bed I smiled sitting on the end of his bed as we herd *knock-knock* I looked at seb "who is it" faith and hayes both called back "beeves and butthead '' I got off the bed hitting the cold floor with my feet as I walked to the door I opened it and hayes picked me up bridal style sitting me on the bed and faith shut the door hayes cleared his thought "lilliy, faith I have an announcement " I smiled "yes?" "welcome to magcon" I looked at seb as he pulled out applications I took it from seb signing it " how did we get in magcon?" seb smiled "the fandom " seb grabbed his suit case and mine and said "get ready we leave in two hours I nodded grabbing my high wasted shorts and pants I grabbed some sweat pants with skinny's and crop tops and sweaters and tanks I got my vans and white low converse some socks make up and my hair supplies I grabbed me and sebs tooth brush and zipped up the suit case. every one got packed I threw on some grey sweat pants with a tank top with #selfie on the front and my purple Arizona boots and a messy bun with my nerd glasses and my black bandanna I looked up at faith and we were twins but different colors and I looked at Sebastian he had black skinny's with a red tank top and his red vans with a black bandanna I smiled as hayes grabbed me and faiths bag and headed off to the limo nash, Cameron , aron, shawn, matthew, cater, taylor and the jacks sat in the limo I hopped in by taylor as he held out a hand I shook it " im lilliy" he smiled and nodded "taylor, welcome to magcon" the guys introduced themselves and hayes and faith sat towards the end seb slid in beside me shutting the door all the guys looked at me studying every detail about me taylor looked at seb "so she's your girl?" he nodded "she sure is" he gripped my hand I pushed my back towards him taylor nodded "she's a winner" he smiled " I know she is " I quickly looked at Sebastian making eye contact leaning to whisper in his ear " im fine its okay he's just a guy don't make it something bad " he smirked kissing my cheek I looked at taylor and he made eye contact I quickly looked way as I noticed the guys checking me out I didn't think I was that interesting I looked at faith and hayes cuddling as I looked at seb sitting on his lap wrapping my arms around him as he smiled the limos breaks hit my stiches felt funny so I lifted up my shirt and they were gone my eyes widened I didn't want to make a seen so I pulled my shirt down and grabbed wrap and wrapped my side up and seb noticed and lifted my shirt up and shook his head "its going to be okay' all the guys quickly looked over at me and nash looked at me "the nurse on the plane will stich that up your okay" I smirked "thanks ?" seb sat me up faith looked at me scared she thought I was bleeding out. hayes ran his hands threw his hair as I looked at taylor he just stared we arrived we walked I n and took the first entrance leading to our plane the nurse met me in the back stitching me back together as she finished she smiled " your brave I didn't even numb you" I smiled " I get that a lot I went out and sat by seb he smiled "better? " I nodded "always for you" he smile pulling me to him kissing me he stopped as he noticed the guys staring I sat awkwardly by him I looked down at my phone and the guys fallowed me on twitter and instagram and taylor dm me "wow your fine." I shook my head and looked at taylor and I got up and sat by him " I don't know what kind of sick game your trying to play but cant you see im in a relationship " he smirked " can I tell a girl she's beautiful when I see her?" I turned around and walked away and sat by seb he looked at me "what's wrong babe " I shook my head "nothing" I sat beside him and looked out the widow and fell asleep. later I woke up and the plane lights were off and I could barley see and I felt someone's hand touch my side "seb?" I felt some ones hand go up my shirt and covered my mouth as I pulled up I fell hitting my head knocking me out I quickly woke up everyone around me seb held his hand out pulling me up . "are you okay?" I nodded "yea I just fell " I sat in my seat who could it be taylor? I just looked out my window seb sat by me "bae" I turned to him "some one touched me but I couldn't see who and who ever it was knocked me out " he shook his head "babe im sorry oh my...- " "I know but what can we do " he frowned pulling me into his chest I just layed their until the plane stopped. I grabbed my stuff going to another limo to take us to the hotel the whole time to the hotel Sebastian looked at all the guys I just looked out side at the fans we stopped and we all got out we had to get in rooms me, seb, matt,taylor had a room and nash,cam,hayes,faith had one the jacks and carter and mahogany and everyone else had the two extra rooms. I couldn't believe I had a room with taylor ugh. I sat my stuff on the bed and sat on the kitchen counter listening to music as taylor sat in one of the tall chars in front of me pulling one of the head phones out of my ear "yes?" "im sorry" I looked up "its okay but was it you on the plane " he looked confused "no..?" I looked away "never mind " I put the ear plug back in and turned the song to Problem and grabbed a banana and went to the room and seen seb laying on the bed jumped on him but he caught me I sat on his chest looking in his eyes then taking his bandanna off and putting the suite case on the floor then pulling the covers out to lay in them he grabbed me snuggling in the pillows until matt walked in "um hey are yall going to the beach party tonight?" seb looked confused so I answered "yep " matt walked away seb looked at me and said "beach party?" I nodded "I don't know just go with it " he smiled and shook his head I grabbed his blue swim short things and gave it to him and put on the matching bikini and tied my hair up in a messy bun and lid shorts on and left the un zipped so you could see my bikini bottoms and a white tank top he put on kaki cargos and a black tank top we both had black vans on I jumped on his back as we went to the hallway with everyone matt had his sun glasses , he smiled as I looked at him so I made a weird face back and he laughed faith and hayes talked the whole time to the beach/lake as we got their seb ran for the tier swing and I got the top so when the guys swung off I was on top of the tier taylor got on but when he was expose to jump off he didn't I looked down as he laughed pulling me down on his lap I try to push off but it was to late we were all ready in the water as I swam up he laughed I playfully punched his arm I looked at seb staring at us he quickly looked away I knew he got mad but I didn't care we got back on shore and carter waved his hand at me to get on with him so I did I ran threw the white sand to the tall tree and sat on his lap we swung laughing our heads off into the water then these other girls came they looked my age they walked up to seb and started flirting I didn't think any thing of it so I just got back on with taylor as we fell in the water I came up and to see seb kissing the girl I swam out the water grabbing my stuff and walking home carter and taylor went after me but I wouldn't listen I would never cheat on seb so why would he do it to me he acted like he was just this man hoe I didn't care I felt betrayed by him why me that was the rudest things some one did to me I herd foot steps behind me it was taylor "lilliy" I turned around "what taylor " I stopped as he hugged me I cried on his shoulder "why would he do that" taylor picked me up "a guy who cheats doesn't deserve a pretty girl like you" he sat me down on a bench I just layed their until the limo chased after us as the door opened seb looked at me and looked down I sat by taylor until we got to the hotel then when I got to the hotel fans covered the floors so we took the stairs as we got to the room I sat on the couch and cried I put my head in the pillow I felt some one sit on the other end "im sorry" seb. he touched my leg I jerked away as I herd taylor and matt come in taylor looked at seb " how could you do that to your girl " seb looked over "mine your own biasness taylor , I fell terrible already" I got up walking to matts room and sat on the bed " what should I do matt" matt sat by me and hugged me "your new to magcon its okay your always going to break , I know what it fells like to be hurt by some one " I looked up as he wiped away my tears I stopped crying as I went to sebs room and grabbed my stuff and went to sleep on the couch I woke up in sebs room he layed beside me looking at me tearing up I looked at him "why " I whispered he got closer " she kissed me, please forgive me I swear I would never do that to you on purpose " I looked at him as he hugged me I shut my eyes and said "can we just be friends" I knew that I loved him more then friends I just needed time he frowned "yea, " I got up and went in the kitchen and grabbed some coffee It was 3:00 am when I herd taylor yawn behind me I smiled as he picked me up and sat me on the counter I looked at him he was shirtless he only had boxers on I smiled and hugged him I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer I layed my cold arms on his shoulder but before I let go he kissed me I didn't pull back I just went with the flow finally I pulled back he smiled as he grabbed my coffee and drunk it "wanna go hang out" I nodded "let me get dressed he put me on the floor I walked to my suit case grabbing my shorts with a white converse and a grey crop top and I walked to taylor as he grabbed his keys he had his corvette outside we got in as he drove down the busy street .


End file.
